1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus for controlling a printing apparatus to print an image on a printing medium, a printing control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for scaling a printing target image according to a width of a sheet to be used by a printing apparatus detected by a sensor provided in a printing apparatus when printing is to be executed by the printing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-72562 discusses a technique in which a printing apparatus detects a width and a length of a sheet stored in each sheet cassette of the printing apparatus and specifies each of a plurality of sheet sizes corresponding to a detected width and a detected length. Further, a technique for uniquely specifying a sheet size from among a plurality of sheet sizes specified as described above according to a predetermined priority order based on a destination of the printing apparatus is also discussed.
However, with the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-72562, an appropriate sheet size may not be specified because the sheet size is specified according to a predetermined priority order.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-72562, in a case where a plurality of sheet sizes is specified as candidates for a size of the printing sheet, a candidate at the highest order in the above priority order is always specified. Suppose, for example, a size A is placed at the highest priority for a certain destination of the printing apparatus from among sizes A, B, and C of the printing sheet. In this case, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-72562, even if a user sets the size B or the size C printing sheets on the printing apparatus, the size A printing sheet at the highest priority order is always selected if the sizes A, B, and C are specified as the candidates. Therefore, although the user sets the size B or the size C printing sheet on the printing apparatus, the size A is specified as the size of the printing sheet, and thus an image having a size corresponding to the size A printing sheet may be printed on the size B or the size C printing sheet. As described above, with the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-72562, there may be a case where printing cannot be executed properly if the printing sheet having a size at the lower order in the predetermined priority order is set on the printing apparatus.